Whisper to a Scream
by Such A Softer Sin
Summary: She always told herself that deep down he loved her. After he does the unthinkable she can't take it. Can Inuyasha save Kagome or will she succumb to the pain.
1. Stop!

**Wow guys. Okay so If you didn't read the update on Whisper to a Scream before I deleted it then allow me to fill you in. It was complete crap. That is pretty much it. Therefore I have taken the time...(believe me it took some time)...to rewrite the entire thing, it is much longer with much more of a storyline. Fear not, I have used the original plot but in my opinion this one is so much better and more well written than before. Considering I am now almost two years older than when I started the first version. So now that I have cleared that up... please enjoy. And do review, I love reviews, hopefully I can get more than before. I love you all for reading!**

**Chapter one: Stop!**

**"It happens to other people. You say how sad, you say poor thing..."**

Seventeen year old Kagome Higurashi rolled out of bed and turned off her alarm clock. She grabbed a red towel off of er dresser and headed toward the large bathroom in the hallway that she shared with her younger brother Souta.

She gasped when the water from the shower first hit her, but stayed still, letting it run down her body and wake her up. Squeezing some body wash onto a washcloth, Kagome began to scrub her arms. She winced when she ran the washcloth over a bruise on her left arm. The bruise had been left there by her boyfriend Kouga.

Kagome shut her eyes tightly, her mind flooding with memories of Kouga's most recent assault.

_"Leave me alone!" Kagome screamed, tears streaking down her face. She pulled, trying to break free from Kouga's grip. "You're hurting me Kouga!"_

_"How dare you try to leave me! Who the hell do you think you are, wench?" Kouga yelled at her, grasping her arm tighter._

_Kagome looked at the ground. Tears were falling from her face and splattering on the sidewalk. Kouga slapped her._

_"Answer me!"_

_"I-I won't leave you." Kagome whispered, still without meeting his gaze. He smiled and let go of her arm. Without the support she fell to the ground._

_"That's right."_

Kagome's eyes shot open, she was shaking horribly. Her nails were digging into her arm almost deeply enough to draw blood; the water from the shower mixed with the few tears on her face. He always did that. Made her feel safe and happy and then tore those good feelings away from her by doing something stupid. That hadn't been the first time he'd hit her.

The first time at least he had apologized. He'd told her that football practice had been rough and things at home weren't going so great...that it would never happen again.

Kagome scoffed. That had only been the first time. After that it hadn't happened again for at least a month. The second time he'd done it...he didn't make excuses. It was Kagome's turn to make excuses and tell herself that he loved her. She refused to belienve otherwise, and this is where it had gotten her.

She washed her hair quickly before getting out of the shower and wrapping herself in the towel.

Kagome walked quickly to her bedroom after checking to make sure her mother and brother weren't in the hallway. She didn't want to have to explain the bruises to them. Though she doubted that her mother would notice them if she pointed them out. She didn't pay much attention to Kagome to begin with.

Kagome dressed in her manditory school uniform and grabbed her backpack before heading downstairs.

"Hi Souta." Kagome stole a piece of toast off of her brother's plate and ran toward the front door. "Tell mom I left! Bye!"

Kagome got into her piece of junk car her mother had bought for her sixteenth birthday. It wasn't her dream car, but it did get her to school and back on a daily basis.

She turned the key but the car didn't start. She tried again...nothing.

'Great,' Kagome thought, snatching her backpack and keys, and getting out of the car. 'now I have to walk.'

Almost halfway to school, a black Escalade pulled up next to her. She quickened her pace.

"You weren't trying to get away from me were you?" A voice came from behind her. She turned around to see Kouga leaning on the outside of his car.

"Get in." he demanded, coming closer to her. Kagome turned back around.

"That's okay." she said nervously. "I'll walk." Being alone with Kouga really wasn't a good idea. Especially since she had ignored his phone calls last night. He took hold of Kagome's bruised arm and turned her around so that she would face him. She wanted to cry from the searing pain in her arm, but she held it back. She wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. He would only see it as some sort of twisted victory.

"How can you say no after I went out of my way to come and get you? Get in." Kagome didn't miss the threatening tone when he said the last sentence. She could run, but he sounded sincere enough, and she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Besides, she really didn't want to know what he would do if she didn't comply.

Hesitantly, Kagome got into his car.

When he didn't turn into the school parking lot, she knew something was wrong.

"Where are we going?" she asked, trying her hardest not to sound as nervous as she was.

He smirked. "Somewhere private. "Kagome started trembling. This was not good.

About five minutes later, Kouga pulled the car into a secluded spot in the woods that were near the school.

He locked the doors and looked over at Kagome, she hadn't stopped shaking.

Kouga climbed over to Kagome who was frozen in fear. He pinned her arms down by her sides and started to kiss her neck.

:"Kouga!" Kagome struggled beneath his tight grip. "What are you doing? We have to get to class!"

"We habe plenty of time." He brought his hands to her chest then moved them to the hem of her shirt to take it off.

She fought harder, though it really was useless. Kouga was so much stronger than her that he overpowered her easily. She wanted to hit him, kick him, bite him, anything at all, but he had her pinned down under his weight...she could hardly move.

When he released his hold on her in order to undo his pants, she took it as a chance to get out. Before she could even unlock the door, he'd forced her down again.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Kouga asked sounding almost sinister. "Don't you want me?"

"Kouga! Please stop!" Kagome cried. She didn't care about the tears now streaming down her cheeks. All she wanted was for Kouga to let her out of the car. "Please!" she pleaded tearfully.

'Please let this all be a dream.'


	2. I can take the blame

**Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed Chapter one. I really appreciate all of the support it means a lot to me that people enjoy reading my work. So now without further adeau... here is the second installment.**

**Disclaimer: Since I guess I forgot to put this in the first chapter... I do not own the characters from Inuyasha... I do however own the plot concept..and if you decide to steal that from me I will have no choice but to take legal action.**

**Chapter two: I can take the blame**

**"...But when it's you it's something else, it's everything..."**

Kouga pulled his car into the school parking lot half an hour late. Kagome sat still, not making any movement to get out of the car.

He'd really done it. Throughout the entire episode she had tried to tell herself to wake up and that it was a dream. Now sitting here in his car with small blood stains on the hem of her skirt; the result of him stealing her innocence; she suddenly felt the impact of the reality of it all.

And yet...she wasn't running away.

"You should go to class." Was that regret in his voice? He was sorry? Kagome reached for the handle but Kouga stopped her.

"Don't say a thing Kagome...to anyone. Do you understand me?" Kouga asked in a hushed tone.

She didn't answer him. Maybe he wasn't as remorseful as she thought.

"I asked you if you understood me." His voice was no longer hushed but angry.and loud.

Kagome nodded her head and left the car.

After checking to make sure she was away from the car, Kouga drove off quickly.

Kagome adjusted her skirt and blouse and fixed her hair quickly before entering the campus. She walked slowly to the office to get a note to admit her to class. The longer it took the better. She knew the glares she would receive the minutes she stepped into first period. Kagome had never been late before. If she went to class late looking as disheveled as she did, there would be no doubt that her friends would suspect something and in her current state she wasn't sure that she was capable of keeping anything from anyone.

After getting her pass she went to the bathroom to attempt to freshen up a bit.

Kagome caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Despite her hasty attempts, her hair was still out of place, but the state of her clothing wasn't as bad as she thought. She brushed her hair and applied a small amount of make-up before re-examining herself. It was acceptable, the most anyone would think was that she woke up late and rushed to get to school.

Upon entering her homeroom, Kagome made a point not to look at anyone in the class. She kept her eyes on the teacher as she handed her the note, and then kept them on the ground while walking to her seat.

She didn't open her notebook to take notes, nor did she focus at all on the current lecture. She couldn't have even if she'd wanted to.

"Miss Higurashi!" Her instructor snapped, hitting her desk with a ruler to call her attention. "Being late is no excuse not to do your assignment, now take out some paper and take notes."

Kagome nodded and pulled out a notebook and pen. If she wasn't going to take notes, she could at least pretend like she was to save herself the attention. She spent the class period scribbling song lyrics and doodling in her notebook. All the while her mind drifting to Kouga.

_Kouga had found a way to remove her shirt and was now moving his hand to her back to unclasp her bra._

_"Please stop." she cried repeatedly, begging him...over and over to cease but to no avail._

She closed her eyes and shook her head as tears began to form in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away before anyone had a chance to notice.

When the bell finally rang, Kagome gathered her belongings hastily and exited the classroom. She knew that her friends would be concerned but she would just write them off later. Right now she just wanted to focus on getting through the day without any questions, and to do that she needed to stay away from them.

She knew she would have no choice but to face them at lunch. If she didn't sit with them no doubt they would seek her out. Especially since they were probably already suspicious.

Her next two class periods went by without a hitch. No one questioned her or even gave any hint that they would know a thing about her guarded secret.

When lunch came, Kagome decided to seek her friends out. There would be no need for much of an explaination if she showed up. She could lie about this morning and no one would object if she was able to act normally. She could do it.

"Kagome over here!" Her best friend Sango waved her over to their usual table.

Kagome forced a smile. "Hi Sango."

She slid into the empty chair next to Sango. "What was up with this morning?" Sango asked curiously.

There it was. "My alarm clock didn't go off this morning so I..uh...got up late and my car wouldn't start so I had to walk to school." Kagome recited her practiced speech and added a nervous smile. Well it wasn't entirely a lie...the last part was true.

Sango shot her one of those 'That's not true and you know it' glances but decided to drop the subject. If it was something serious, Kagome would tell her. After all, they were best friends.

Kagome was saved having to answer any more questions when their other friend Miroku sat down at the table, accompanied by someone she didn't recognize.

"Good afternoon ladies." Miroku said with what he thought was a charming smile.

Sango snorted. "Who's your friend Romeo?"

The boy held out his hand to Sango. "Inuyasha."

Sango smiled. "Nice to meet _someone_ with manners. I'm Sango."

The boy named Inuyasha smiled nervously before extending the same hand to Kagome. No one missed her reluctance to touch him. She did however shake his hand and introduce herself.

He found it odd that she refused to look him in the eye when she spoke. After all it was only common courtesy to do so.

Their conversation at lunch consisted mainly of Miroku and Sango questioning Inuyasha about where he was from and why he'd moved to Tokyo. Kagome was thankful for the distraction. Thanks to their curiosity, she doubted that either of them took notice of her quiet demeanor, and if they did no one said anything.

After lunch the four of them went their seperate ways, heading to their last classes of the day.

The second half of the day went by just about the same as the first half. Kagome stayed quiet and reserved in her classes, and no one thought any differently of it.

By the time school was out, grey clouds filled the sky. It was only a matter of time before it started raining.

Sango offered Kagome a ride home, but she declined. She knew the entire time there would be nothing but ackward silence and Sango would be tempted to start asking her questions.

No, walking home was definitely a better idea.

Kagome didn't even make an attempt to stop her tears from flowing as she walked home. No one was around to see or hear her. She had a chance to express her emotions freely.

When the rain finally began to fall, Kagome stood still. She allowed the water to flow down her, cleansing her in a sense, calming her. The water falling down her face was no longer from her own tears but from the rain, or perhaps the two had combined. She couldn't even tell if she was still crying.

She was surprised when she found herself standing outside of her own house.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped inside. The house was dark and empty, no one was home. If the situation had been different she would have thought to laugh at how appropriate it seemed.

Kagome trudged up the stairs to her room and locked herself inside. She immediately sank down to the floor. She didn't cry. She screamed. It didn't matter, no one was home to hear her.

She screamed because despite everything, what happened was her fault. Sure she wasn't responsible for the act, but she initiated it. If she hadn't gotten into the car in the first place, nothing would have happened. If she hadn't stayed with him this might never have happened. All of those things were her fault. She never did anything to try and stop it. She asked for this. And she hated herself for it. She hated herself even more because despite all of this, a part of her still believed that he loved her.

He did love her. She knew it. He just got out of control sometimes, but in the end he loved her.

**Okay. This chapter isn't THAT long but I really like it. I decided to take somewhat of a different turn then I did before because I went WAY too fast last time so now that I know better I decided to take my time with the story. Sorry if you were looking for the same things as I had last time, I promise they will come...just at a later time. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought. I will appreciate it so much. Your reviews inspire me to write. **


	3. Darkness like inside of me

**Hello everyone. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story. I wanted to thank the people who read it because not everyone reviews. I don't review half the stories I read...bad Cassi-chan anyway I wanted to say thank you for all of the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Darkness like inside of me**

**"...You'll never believe the nightmares, you'll never know the pain you caused..."**

_Kouga thrust himself into Kagome harder and harder, ignoring her tearful pleading with him to stop. It was as if he got some sick pleasure from seeing Kagome cry._

Kagome woke up sweating and breathing heavily. She clutched her chest and tried to slow her breathing. That had been the third time she'd woken up that night. Images from the morning before kept assaulting her dreams, not allowing her to get any sleep.

She looked at her alarm clock, it was 4:30. Kagome sighed and ran her fingers through her tangled hair. She had only gotten about two and a half hours of sleep. It was no use trying to go back to sleep now.

Kagome got out of bed and got dressed slowly. Her body still ached terribly. She winced slightly as she pulled her skirt up over her hips.

Kagome left the house at five, after a rather large breakfast. She would be about an hour early getting to school, but she didn't care. She just really needed to get away, find some sort of distraction.

School didn't seem like it would be much of a distraction after all, Kouga went to her school; but it was better than being at home, alone with her preoccupations.

She kept her eyes on the ground as she walked, trying to clear her mind. It was no use. No matter how hard she tried, there was only one thing she thought about.

It seemed to take forever to get to the school. There were a few people here and there, but not many, there was still half an hour before school started..

Kagome saw an empty bench near the front doors and sat down. Completely immersed in her own thoughts she didn't take notice when someone sat down on the bench next to her until they spoke.

"You're Kagome right?" She heard a voice ask. She looked to her left and saw the boy Miroku had introduced her to yesterday.

Kagome nodded.

After a moment of silence Inuyasha spoke again. "So are you always this quiet?"

Kagome shook her head. "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind lately."

A gust of wind blew by and Kagome shivered.

Inuyasha smiled. "Do you want to head inside with me?" he asked, offering her his hand.

Kagome didn't take his hand, but she did stand up and head toward the building. "Are you coming?" she asked, looking back at Inuyasha.

He nodded and followed her inside. There were more people now then when she had first arrived. The two of them spotted Miroku and Sango standing by some lockers along with Kouga.

She expected him to have some sort of apologetic look on his face, or one of shame, but the only facial expressions she noticed hinted toward anger. She realized that he was looking at Inuyasha.

Kagome took a step to the side as if to further the distance between her and her companion. She didn't want to instigate any type of confrontation.

Kagome stood to the side as Kouga and Inuyasha got acquainted. She didn't miss the slight annoyance in Kouga's voice as the two of them spoke. Had he always gotten angry so easily? She'd never taken notice before now. She let it go. He was probably still upset with himself over hurting her. That had to be it.

She also wasn't ignorant to the odd glances she was getting from Sango. She knew that her best friend wasn't dense enough to suspect that something was different. She only hoped that she didn't have the heart to voice her concerns.

"So Kagome," she felt a sudden addition of weight on her shoulder. "Think it would be okay if we talked for a minute?" Kagome turned to face Kouga. His arm was around her shoulders and he was smiling.

She willed herself not to draw back from his touch. She readily agreed to his request, perhaps he was going to apologize.

"I'll see you in class okay Sango?" she smiled at her friend. It wasn't a real smile, but it sure passed as one.

Sango nodded and the two of them headed back outside.

Kouga took her by the arm and led her to the back of the school. She took noted the fact that he still grabbed her bruised arm.

"What were you doing with him?" Kouga demanded angrily.

"What?" Kagome whispered. He was upset with her?

"Huh? Are you cheating on me Kagome?" He slapped her. "Do you remember what I told you about that?"

Kagome cringed as the meatallic taste of her own blood permeated her mouth.

"Answer me." Kouga was now merely inches from her face. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. It sickened her, and yet she found herself unable to pull away. Mesmerized, she only managed to choke out a one word response.

"No."

He didn't seem satisfied.

"What was that?" he sneered, still moving closer. He was so close that she could barely feel his lips move over her skin as he spoke.

"I said...n-no. I...I'm not cheating o-on you." Kagome stuttered. She felt his lips curve into a sadistic smile. The lack of warmth was evident as Kouga pulled away from her, still smiling.

He didn't say a word, only walked away, leaving Kagome standing alone.

She brought her hand to her mouth and touched her lips gingerly. She could feel the bottom one starting to swell. She hoped that it wouldn't be too noticable. It wasn't easy to hide a fat lip with concealer.

Kagome waited a while before going back inside, with any luck she would just catch the bell and wouldn't have to stand around and chat.

At least one thing could go her way. She stepped through the double doors in the front of the school at the exact moment that the first bell rang. She hitched her bag onto her shoulder and walked quickly to her homeroom, as if to avoid any unwanted encounters.

By the time Kagome reached the classroom, half of the class were inside; most of them talking and laughing with someone sitting near them. She spotted Sango already seated in the desk behind her own. She made her way over there quietly.

"Kagome? What did Kouga--what the hell happened to your lip?" Sango asked immediately.

Kagome racked her brain for excuses. "I tripped on the steps outside, Kouga tried to catch me but he didn't make it in time." She laughed nervously.

Sango didn't buy it. "Kagome..." she hesitated. "If something was wrong you would tell me right?" She gazed at her friends lip anxiously.

Kagome smiled widely...too widely. "Of course I would Sango." she said in what she hoped was a reassuring tone. "Why would I hide something important from you? Don't worry."

Sango shook her head but drop the subject.

Kagome turned around in her seat so that she was facing forward, she hated lying to Sango, but she didn't have any other choice. She couldn't tell anyone. What would they say? She knew what they would say. They would call her weak, and worthless. They would call her a whore and tell her that she had been asking for it and that she deserved it. They would tell her to get over herself and that she had no reason to suffer...she'd wanted it, that secretly she'd enjoyed it. She knew that, that was what they would say, because that was the exact thing she had told herself over and over as she lie awake, tormented by visions of her real life nightmare.

The rest of the day seemed like a blur to Kagome. She didn't remember doing anything or being anywhere at all. She merely drifted all day from one place to another, without really deciphering a purpose for any of the things she was doing or places she was going.

Now she stood in front of a mirror, staring aimlessly into the glass. Almost as if trying to look past her reflection.

She looked down at the water pooling in the palms of her hands. She watched as the water trickled out slowly, before filing them again and splashing the cool liquid onto her face.

An image came into view in the glass before her. It was her, but at the same time, it wasn't her. It still looked like her, but instead of her happy joy-filled eyes, the orbs she stared into were dark and souless.

She moved her hand to her swollen lip. How could she have been so stupid. She had really thought that he was sorry.

Maybe things had gotten out of control? Had the situation really gotten that far out of reach?

"No." Kagome said out loud, shaking her head. "I am in control."

She shut her eyes tightly.

"I am in control. I am in control. I am in control." She repeated that phrase over and over. It became her mantra. "I am in control."


	4. Turn your face away

**Hello. Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed I love reading your comments so please review, I like to hear things I need to improve on. I appreciate you taking the time to read my work. Enjoy chapter four.**

**Okay. I know you have all gotten used to me updating every other day or so but now you will have to wait for possibly weekly installments, as I have to go back to the theatre and school starts soon. Also, the plot is getting more complicated now. But don't worry I WILL be updating. Count on it! Again thank you all for reading! **

**Chapter Four: Turn your face away**

**"...You'll never see the scars you left..."**

A small ray of light shone trough a gap in the dark curtains pulled over Kagome's windows. It had to be at least noon by now.

Kagome had decided to take a day off from school. Maybe a day off would help her clear her head. Somehow she doubted it, and she hated that. The situation was consuming her entire life. She could barely eat and only managed less than three hours of sleep every night. She was physically and emotionally exhausted.

There had been a few instances when she had considered telling someone about it, maybe Sango or Miroku, but she never went through with it. They were both Kouga's friends, and she wasn't going to trouble them with her problems. Besides, the two of them were like family to her, she didn't want them to think any less of her because of what happened.

Then there were her mom and brother. Kagome doubted that her mom would even listen if she tried to tell her, she was always so busy with work being a single mother. Souta was far too young to concern with such matters. She didn't want to scare him, he was so innocent, she wasn't going to take that away from him.

She didn't want to go to the police. If she went to the police there was no doubt that everyone would find out and that was the thing she was trying to avoid. If she went to the police, they would arrest Kouga, and she didn't want that either. She loved him, she didn't want him thrown in jail.

Kagome sighed and forced herself out of bed. She was starving, she needed to eat.

She stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. Humming a tune from a random musical as she pulled out things to make herself a sandwich with.

She stared out the window at the clear blue sky that seemed to be mocking her, as she absentmindedly sliced up tomatoes to put on her sandwich.

Perhaps it was because she was staring out the window that she didn't notice the knife slip and slice her finger until the burst of pain hit.

Kagome cursed and held her finger up to examine it. The cut wasn't deep, but a small amount of blood was beginning to make its way down her finger. She watched as the blood dripped from her finger to her wrist, and finally fell in a drop onto the countertop where the knife lay.

She looked at the thin line of blood on her hand with interest. She had seen it on television. People who cut themselves because they thought that it would solve their problems.

Kagome snorted. If she cut herself intentionally that would only mean that she was weak, and that she wasn't in control of her life.

But hadn't she forgotten about Kouga and his hurtful actions, if only for one brief moment, when the knife had broken her skin? Hadn't she only been able to focus on the physical pain and nothing else?

Maybe cutting wouldn't make her weak. Maybe it would mean that she was in control. That she could choose whether or not she wanted to be in pain. Wasn't that what she wanted?

Kagome picked up the knife and studied it. How could a knife solve anything?

She brought it to her arm shakily, barely pressing it to her. She slid it across her flesh gently as if she was afraid to hurt herself. It didn't even break the skin. She sucked in a deep breath and pressed down hard, bringing the knife across her arm faster.

She closed her eyes tightly and tears leaked out. Maybe she had expected it not to hurt? Regardless of the physical pain it caused, it did make her temporarily forget her emotional trauma.

"I am in control." Kagome said softly as she added another cut next to the first one. "I am in control." She cut again.

Tears streamed down her face as she stared at the damage she had done to her once flawless skin. Her arm was searing with pain and she was starting to feel dizzy and disoriented.

Kagome dropped the knife and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs to help regain her composure.

When the room had finally stopped spinning she stood up slowly and walked upstairs. She'd lost her appetite.

Kagome slammed her door shut and collapsed face first onto her bed. She wasn't laying there long before she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up a few hours later feeling well rested. Her dreams hadn't been plagued by any unwanted recollections. She glanced over at the clock, she'd slept for four three hours.

Kagome sat up quickly. Her brother would be home soon. She rushed downstairs and wiped the knife off before throwing it in the sink and wiping the blood off of the floor. She suddenly felt remorseful. Why did she feel like she had done something wrong? She hadn't felt that way while she'd been doing it.

She threw the cloth in the trash and headed back upstairs. No one would notice a thing now.

As soon as she locked her bedroom door she heard someone enter the house.

"I'm home." She heard her little brother call from downstairs. She didn't answer him.

She sat down on the edge of her bed and stared at her arm in disgust. Was she weak?

"No." she reminded herself. "I'm not weak. I'm not. I can leave this any time I want. I am here because I want to be." She could only half convince herself that the words held any truth.

Kagome laid back and stared at the ceiling until exhaustion overcame her and she fell asleep again.

She woke up with her alarm clock the next morning feeling completely drained.

She took a longer time in the shower than usual, and ate a huge breakfast. She had to admit that afterward she felt better than she had all week. Maybe it was because she'd gotten a full nights sleep and a decent meal.

On her way to school Kagome found herself very thankful that the school uniforms included long sleeved shirts for two reaons. They hid her arms so no one would question her, and because it was freezing. It was getting colder every day. The weather seemed unusual for mid October. It shouldn't be this cold yet.

She shrugged the thoughts off as she approached the school.


	5. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

**So I fail at updating...big deal. Read the story anyway. And review...or I'll cry or something. Neat, huh. Okay. Well, this chapter isn't anything special, mainly because I can't seem to find the right inspiration. I'm too damn happy to write a depressing story, but it's just to get my back into gear...so enjoy, and again...REVIEW. Please?**

**Chapter Five: No Good Deed Goes Unpunished**

**"...The things you stole..."**

Kagome approached her locker with a smile on her face. She could feel it already, today would be different. Humming, happily to herself, she turned the dial on the lock, and pulled it open. The moment she pulled the door open, a neatly folded sheet of paper fell at her feet.

Her name was in bold, black, print on the side of the paper that she could see.

Balancing her school books in one arm, Kagome bent down and picked up what she assumed was a letter. She set the books in her locker and opened the letter, carefully, as if she were afraid of it.

**_Meet me out front during lunch._**

_**-Kouga**_

Kagome smiled, brightly and had to work to supress a girlish giggle that threatened to escape her lips. She was right...she was in control. Kouga was going to apologize, explain himself, she would forgive him, they would share a long embrace, and everything would be okay.

There was an apparent bounce in her step as she walked to her homeroom class. Nothing could have possibly ruined her mood at that moment.

Sango was already seated in her assigned desk, drawing absent-mindedly on the cover of her notebook.

"Hi, Sango!" Kagome greeted her, loudly.

Sango looked up, and smiled. "You're in a better mood. Care to tell me why?"

Kagome sat down and stared at Sango's notebook for a moment, as if immersed in deep thought. "I just got a lot of sleep is all." She didn't think that it was an excuse. After all...she HAD gotten more sleep than the night before, and for all she knew, that could be why she was feeling better.

"Mhm." Sango nodded, and went back to drawing.

Kagome's hand tightened around the folded note that she still held. Only a couple more hours and everything would be back to normal. She would be able to resume her life again, happy, and healthy. She glanced at the clock...

...Only a few more hours.

The day went by excruciatingly slowly. Even creative writing, her favorite class, seemed to drag on forever. All she wanted was for the bell to ring to signal that the students could leave for lunch. She wanted nothing more than to go and talk to him.

"Kaagoomee..."

"Hm!?" Kagome snapped her head around.

Inuyasha was giving her a look that could pass for somewhere between that of confusion, and concern. "Are you done reading it yet?"

The two of them had been partnered together in Creative Writing. She was supposed to have been reading and revising the beginning of his short story, but she'd gotten as far as reading the title, before her thoughts were consumed once again with the idea of speaking to Kouga in less than half an hour.

"Oh, yeah...good." she replied, off-handedly. She really wasn't in the mood to do any reading right now.

He looked at her intently before answering, "Tch. You don't have to lie. I don't care if you don't like it."

She caught his eye, before looking back down at the paper. There were only a few paragraphs, but she re-read them over to make sure she hadn't made a mistake. They were amazing, really amazing. She looked back up at Inuyasha's eager face.

"Wow...Really. Wow."

Inuyasha allowed a smile to appear on his face. "I mean, it's not great or anything I just started, so-"

She cut him off. "It's better than anything I've ever read by someone our age...or anyone, for that matter. You really have amazing talent." She was certain that was the millionth time she'd thought to use the word _amazing_ in less than five minutes.

"Really?" he asked the question as if he'd never been complimented before.

Kagome nodded her head vigirously. "The imagery you created...it's so vivid..." she trailed off, as if she couldn't even think of words to describe how incredible his writing was.

"Wow, thanks." He looked truely shocked.

"Have you never been complimented before, or something?" she asked, incredulously.

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "No one's ever really seen anything. I didn't think it was worth showing 'em. But, thanks." He smiled at her.

After reading that, Kagome was almost embarassed to ask what his opinion was on hers.

Luckily, she was saved from certain humiliation by the bell. Wow. She'd been so distracted talking to Inuyasha about his writing, that she'd almost forgotten about her upcoming conversation...almost. She hurridly gathered her books together and left the classroom.

Inuyasha stared in the direction she'd ran for a few moments, before shrugging again. He looked down at the papers he still held in his hand. What there was to Kagome's short story. He'd meant to tell her what he thought of it. He considered going after her, but she seemed to be in a hurry.

Kagome was practically breathless by the time she reached the school's entrance. She'd run the entire way. Kouga was no where to be seen, so she made herself comfortable on a bench. The wind was almost has harsh as it had been earlier in the week, and Kagome hugged herself tightly to retain as much body heat as was physically possible.

Five minutes later, Kouga walked over to where Kagome was sitting, with his hands shoved in his pockets.

At the sight of him, Kagome jumped from her current position to her feet.

"Hi!" she said, as brightly as she could have possibly managed.

"Hello." His voice was cool, and concentrated, but Kagome either didn't notice, or she didn't care.

She smiled at him. "So, what's going on?" The smile never faded from her features.

He stared her directly in the eye. "About a few days ago..." he trailed off.

Kagome's smile widened. "Don't worry! I understand completely!"

Kouga didn't speak. He just continued to stare at the happy girl in front of him. She was making his job easier, what did he care?

"Really?" he finally spoke.

She nodded her head slowly, and Kouga allowed the slight hint of a smirk to be visible on his face.

Kagome shivered, and Kouga moved toward her, taking one hand out of his pocket and wrapping his arm around her.

"Come on, it's fucking cold."

She let him lead her back to school.

**Hm. So, thanks for reading. I'm happy to be writing again.**

**Again. Reviews make me more interested in writing...yes...yes I am trying to bribe you. Has it worked?**


End file.
